jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky World (franchise)
'Wacky World '''is a animated film series loosely based on 1981 short film of the same name. The franchise consists of three theatrical films produced by ToonWorks Studios, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. A third theatrical film is in production for a 2019 release. In addition, a television series premiered on May 4, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Feature films Wacky World (2010) ''Main article: Wacky World Wacky World, the first film in the series, was released on May 14, 2010. It was directed by Steve G., co-directed by Jeff Eng, and written by Scott Young, Adam Katz, and Taylor Grodin. The film received generally positive reviews by both fans and film critics, with critics praising its humor and character development. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $439 million in the United States and $549 million worldwide. Wacky World 2 (2015) Main article: Wacky World 2 A sequel, titled Wacky World 2, released on August 10, 2015, was directed again by Steve G. and written by Steve, Ben Gluck, and Adam Katz. Wacky World 3 (2019) Main article: Wacky World 3 The producers were confident enough in Wacky World 2 that they started planning for the next installment before production had completed. They contracted Scott Young as director, with Nicholas Stoller writing the script. C. Elbourn serves as the producer. The film is scheduled for release on April 19, 2019. Short films A short film based on the Wacky World film, titled Wack, Bang, and Boom!, was released in late 2010, on the film's DVD and Blu-ray. Wacky World 2 DVD and Blu-ray release in 2015 includes another short film titled Sidekick Sister. Wack, Bang, and Boom! (2010) Ava going to the fun fair, Ezra and his friends want to go there, but they not allowed there. So, Ezra and his friends make it through the fun fair Virtual Wacky (2012) Virtual Wacky is a short animated film, featuring characters from the series. It premiered theatrically on March 16, 2012, with Animal World. Sidekick Sister (2015) Katie and Ava was thinking they are greatest sister ever, and Jacob teach Katie and Ava to bring a greatest sister ever. Once Upon a Wacky! (2016) Once Upon a Wacky! is an animated short film based on Wacky World, featuring Jacob and Katie (from Wacky World 2). The film is directed by Steve G., and was shown in theaters alongside Comedy TV: The Final Channel on June 19, 2016. Television series Main article: Wacky World: The Series On September 9, 2013, ToonWorks Studios and DHX Media announced that it will develop and produce a television series based on the film franchise, titled Wacky World: The Series. ''The series will be traditionally animated and will consist of 26 22-minute episodes. DHX Media will handle the global television and non-US home entertainment distribution, along with worldwide merchandising rights, while Paramount will distribute home entertainment in the US. Commissioned by YTV in Canada, the series will air on Nickelodeon in the United States and the other territories. Principal cast ''Coming soon! Principal crew Coming soon! Release : For more details on the reception of each film, see the "Reception" section on each film's article. Box office performance Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Video games * Wacky World: Wacky Adventures was developed by Blockdot on April 3, 2010, to iPhone, iPad, and various Android devices, and on April 21, 2011, to Windows Phone. * Wacky World was released on May 10, 2010 by Activision for Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and the Xbox 360. * Wacky World: Wacky Party was released on May 7, 2012 by Activision for Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. * Wacky World Rush, a mobile endless running game, was released by Gameloft on October 12, 2014 for iPhone, iPad, iPod touch, Android, Windows Phone and Windows 8. * Wacky World 2 was released on August 13, 2015 by Activision for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. * Wacky World Kartz, a mobile racing game, was released by Gameloft on May 12, 2016 for iPhone, iPad, iPod touch, Android, Windows Phone and Windows 8. Television Wacky World Shorts Main article: Wacky World Shorts in late 2010, ToonWorks created a series of shorts known as "Wacky World Shorts" which were used as interstitials on Nickelodeon, Nick at Nite, Nicktoons, TeenNick, and TV Lands. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Wacky World, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Wacky World's release to DVD and Blu-ray. Chronology In order of the Wacky World franchise history: # Wacky World (1981) # Wacky World (2010) # Wack, Bang, and Boom! (2010) # Virtual Wacky (2012) # Wacky World 2 (2015) # Sidekick Sister (2015) # Wacky World: The Series (2016) # Once Upon a Wacky! (2016) # Wacky World 3 (2019) Category:Franchises